Sabine's Punishment Logs
by gamerman1902
Summary: The sexy spanking adventures of our favorite Mandalorian Sabine! Sabine decides to record all the spankings she gets. After watching this show I just knew I needed to write some stuff about Sabine getting spanked! It's been a while but I plan to be making more stuff from now on!
1. Chapter 1

Sabine's Punishment Log

So Hera is a great leader and an even better pilot. But sometimes she is a huge pain in the butt. Literally. So apparently Kanan told Hera that I was being disobedient on a mission. Well as you can imagine she got a stick up her butt about it and decided to deal with it herself. And now I'm having a hard time sitting down and I spent the last 15 minutes rubbing my butt in the corner with my pants down. So here's how it all went down.

I'll be the first to admit I was acting young and reckless. Acting against my better judgement, operating in the thrill of the moment. I put myself in danger and that was incredibly dumb of me. But really how Hera punished me was even more silly. A spanking of all things. Can you believe it? A spanking! Wow if my butt didn't hurt so much I wouldn't believe it myself.

So anyway Hera waited until the others went out for another mission so it was just us. Anyway she called me to the cockpit of the Ghost so I could do repairs. Well thank goodness we were completely alone because what happened next was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Hera was sitting with her big green butt in her chair when I got there. She asked me about my reckless behavior and well I figured out this had nothing to do with repairs.

Next thing I knew I was over her lap and she was spanking me. A flurry of smacks came down on my perky butt. I swear she enjoyed every minute of spanking my cute butt. Not that I can blame her. Well I could feel my butt jiggle and quake. Her hand came down with such force it sent ripples throughout my body. My tight pants didn't do much as my butt began to heat up real quick. Hera pulled me further over her lap so my legs were in the air and she had a great view of my cheeks while she continued to lay on a array of slaps. She held me in place as she alternated spanking each cheek and made them jiggle up and down.

Next thing as I'm getting used to having my butt slapped by another woman I notice Hera's free hand is down there unbuckling my pants! She pulled them all the way down to my ankles! I was only wearing a racy thong that day so my creamy butt was on full display. The slaps rained down even more now. My butt bounces around everywhere and Hera's swift spanks made sure my I never got a moment of rest. It was really starting to hurt when she focused on reddening my lower thighs. This really got to me and I started squirming and grinding over Hera's lap. She is way stronger than she looks though and held me firmly in place. Hera landed more than a few on my sit spot. Smack in the middle of my bottom. Her stinging slaps kept sending shockwaves throughout my body.

Well Hera then decides to pull my thong down. That means my woman parts got exposed in all their glory. She continued to wear my butt down with smack after smack as my butt rippled with the impact of each slap. The worst part was when Hera spread my legs and started targeting my inner cheeks and thighs! My entire ass was starting to glow and at this point I was bucking wildly over her lap. Eventually she placed me over one knee so my butt was even higher in the air. She basically started playing it like a bongo and used both hands to really make my butt jiggle. Hera decided to spread my cheeks and give my private parts a few good smacks because… why not? So she starts smacking me all the way in there and at this point, I'm really hot and bothered. And hurting. This is literally the hottest thing I've been through but also the most painful.

At this point we're almost done so Hera decides to stick a few fingers up my butt. This is my reward for taking her spanking "Like a good girl". She sees I'm aroused and decides to really finish me off. She said she was gonna spank me harder next time. But she rubbed my clit and really got me in my g spot. She gives me a few hard smacks while pleasuring me. The euphoria and the pleasure of the moment makes me dizzy. She pulls me off one knee firmly onto her lap and keeps pleasuring me. Moving her fingers around in there, spanking me, making me shake and moan. I grab her leg and shudder as she finishes me off. She rubs my bottom and plays with my butt. Rubbing my cheeks, tickling my clit, pushing my cheeks together, firmly groping my butt.

My pants are around my ankles, my heart's beating out of my chest, my mind is racing. That was the most painful, weird, enjoyable, exciting punishment I've had. Before she lets me up she gives me the 20 hardest whacks that hit me so hard they echoed through the ship. The sound of her palm making contact on my tender flesh. It was to remind me that this was a punishment first and foremost. After she was finished I remained limp over her lap just to catch my breath. She rubbed my back and moved her hands through my hair. I finally got enough feeling in my legs to get up. She sent me right to the corner and now i'm in my room documenting this punishment. Can't say it was all enjoyable but I can't say it wasn't the most exhilarating experience I've had. Wow. Just… Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

As you all know I am an artist and I love to spray paint. I'll spray paint anything and everything. Except the walls of the Ghost. The Ghost is Hera's baby and she doesn't want anyone messing with it. And of course, I learned this the hard way.

Like an idiot I spray painted the hallways of the Ghost and got my butt beat. But I'll be honest with you. These spankings are really growing on me. Mainly because Hera has a sexy body and she's the only one who can make me squeal and scream like a little girl over her lap. I love the way she holds me in place. The way she pins my legs down with her own. The way she fingers me, caresses me, gropes me, violates me. You can call me a sadist if you want but Hera is a hottie.

The things I would do to that thick green butt if I ever got my hands on it. Gosh I would keep her on my lap for hours. Spank it, rub it, squeeze it, eat it out, spread them open and just... I've got to stay focused. OK. My spanking today was hard and hot. Wouldn't have it any other way to be honest with you. Hera grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to the cockpit. She had just exited the shower and her towel fell off leaving her naked! She unbuckled my pants and dragged them down to my ankles.

Hera is a stern leader but she shows her fun side when spanking my butt! It's probably her favorite activity next to aiding the Rebellion. Hera wasted no time smacking my upturned bottom as I wiggled and shook it. Dozens of smack rained down on my butt as Hera casually alternated between each cheek and added a few smacks in my sit spot for good measure. After reddening my cheeks thoroughly, she focused on my sit spot and made me buck and grind on her lap.

After the hand spanking things got worse for my poor butt! Hera made a switch that she brought out. I shivered as Hera tapped my butt with her wooden switch. All of a sudden the switch hit my bottom with swift brutality. Hera delivered quick lighting strikes to my poor butt.

The switch made me jolt forward further into Hera's lap. My legs interlocked with hers as my body tilted and a struggled over her lap. My body was scissoring with hers while I struggled and kicked.

My body was tilted on one side while my legs were locked up in Hera's strong legs. Our female parts were rubbing up against each other. I was grinding and moaning as that damn switch hit my poor bottom and cracked against my perky butt.

It was practically sex except I was getting a good canning over her knee. At the same time it was very painful. I still can't believe I was getting a spanking over Hera's knee where we were both naked. The skin contact felt too good. I eventually came after all out scissoring fun and Hera put me over one knee and have me the hardest beating of my life. My cum was all over Hera's lap and privates and I was bawling as the spanking my butt bounce and jiggle wildly.

I was shaking and my pussy was soaking wet. I was too weak to get up. Hera massaged my butt and ran her fingers through my hair. She teased my butt as I grinded in the mess I had made. Hera had taken me and spanked me while she was completely naked. It hurt but it was worth it to see her naked. I would take a worse beating just to see her naked again. After that Hera applied some cool gel to my bottom and I sat in her lap cuddling with her. It was amazing how close a spanking made us. There we were in the cockpit of the Ghost, naked and cuddling each other. I could get used to this. Hopefully the others go on alot more missions so we could have more time together.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm actually not the one getting spanked today! But I'll be damned if this one wasn't every bit as sexy. Ahsoka happens to be a pretty big disciplinarian after all. Her latest victim was Hera. Yes that's right she got spanked and I was there to witness every single second of it. How did I do this you ask? Well I hid in the vents and recorded the whole thing obviously. That's not what's important anyway. What IS important is this juicy spanking action. Wish I could dish out a little revenge on her green butt myself but this isn't a perfect galaxy is it?

Hera has some attitude but sometimes that can get you into trouble. I've found out the hard way. Well Hera and Ahsoka are both alpha dogs so it's only natural that there would be some conflicts. Ahsoka is wise, calm and collected. Like a Jedi you know? Hera isn't anything like a Jedi. Long story short, Hera lost her temper, got mad and took it out on the wrong person. It's refreshing that she didn't take it out on my butt though. Instead she got a taste of her own medicine.

Ahsoka started by taking Hera's suit off and stripping her down to her bra and thong. She has a big butt so she needs to wear a thong. We don't want our pilot dealing with wedgies. Ahsoka quickly pulled Hera over her lap and started smacking her big green butt. She was lightning quick with her smacks and each one made Hera's bottom quiver and shake. Hera wiggled and squirmed over Ahsoka's lap like a little girl. Ahsoka's hard strokes made Hera squeal as her big butt jiggled up and down. Hera grinded and bucked over Ahsoka's knee.

Ahsoka pulled up Hera's thong which made her cry out. Hera kicked and squirmed as Ahsoka mercilessly smacked her sit spot. Using her grip on Hera's thong, Ahsoka pulled Hera up further onto her lap. She dug her nails further into Hera's bottom and gave it a good squeeze. She wrapped her arm around Hera's neck and pulled her head close to her face. This made Hera literally bend backwards as Ahsoka nibbled on Hera's neck. Ahsoka whispered something in Hera's ear and laid a barrage of smacks on her butt. Ahsoka started nibbling on Hera's neck again as Hera moaned. Hard smacks continued to rain down on Hera's butt as Ahsoka double tasked between dishing out pleasure and pain.

Ahsoka grabbed Hera's breasts and squeezed her nipples. Hera cried out and struggled in vain. Hera squirmed and groaned as Ahsoka did double duty smacking her ass and rubbing her nipples. Ahsoka then moved Hera so she was straddled over one knee. She spread Hera's ass cheeks open and rimmed Hera's asshole. Hera kicked her legs up as Ahsoka ate her out. Ahsoka gripped Hera's ass cheeks while Hera grinded and came all over Ahsoka's knee. All I could here was moaning and gasping from Hera's mouth as Ahsoka continued to rub her pussy while laying down more smacks.

Not satisfied with just one orgasm, Hera continued until she came all over Ahsoka's knee again. Ahsoka pulled Hera off one knee back over her lap again. Ahsoka had a big smile over her face while she gave Hera more smacks. The spanking finally finished and Hera struggled to get off of Ahsoka's lap because she was gasping for breath from all that pleasure and pain. Ahsoka helped her up and get dressed before the two walked out. Well I don't know where Ahsoka learned to do all this during Jedi training...


End file.
